1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a parallelism control apparatus of a movable platen of an electric injection molding machine, and more particularly, to a parallelism control apparatus which uses a wedge to control the parallelism of a movable platen and to which a new arrangement type of wedge is applied, thereby reducing the size of the parallelism control apparatus and solving a difficulty during installation.
Moreover, rigidity of the movable platen in directions of forward and rearward movements is ensured, and parallelism adjustment and firm position fixing are enabled by controlling a vertical amount, a horizontal amount, and a combination of vertical and horizontal amounts even in a narrow space, thereby further enhancing precision and quality reliability of molded products.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric injection molding machine mainly includes an injection apparatus and a platen apparatus. A movable platen included in the platen apparatus performs an opening and closing operation with a stationary platen of which the position is fixed while the movable platen is guided along a tie bar, that is, performs a mold opening operation and a mold closing operation.
In addition, the ordinary electric injection molding machine employs an electric motor transporting apparatus which typically uses a ball screw to rapidly perform the opening and closing operation of the movable platen. When the parallelism of the movable platen is re-adjusted after such a ball screw is employed, straightness of the ball screw is deteriorated.
Accordingly, in order to solve the problem with the deterioration of the straightness of the ball screw, a structure in which the ball screw is fixed to a frame, a support plate which moves along the ball screw and a guide rail which guides the support plate are installed, and a base plate is placed on the top surface of the support plate to support the movable platen is applied.
As such, when the ball screw, the electric motor transporting apparatus, the frame, the support plate, and associated fixing and connecting components are mounted, a space for installing a parallelism control mechanism for the movable platen cannot be sufficiently ensured, and accordingly, a parallelism control mechanism capable of controlling the parallelism only in a particular direction is limitedly installed.
When the parallelism control mechanism for the movable platen is limitedly installed to control the parallelism only in particular directions as described above, there is a limitation to a levelness adjustment direction of the movable platen, so that precision cannot be enhanced. In addition, since the mechanism has a structure in which the parallelism is adjusted only in particular directions, the levelness of the movable platen is deteriorated during molding or opening and closing operations of the movable platen. Therefore, there is a problem in that precision and quality reliability of molded products are degraded.